1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an awning having a sleeve which encloses an awning-canvas shaft, in which the awning canvas can be retracted and extended through a slit-like opening in the sleeve, having stationary support means for the sleeve, the lateral holders thereof retaining the sleeve, and having an arrangement for adjusting the inclination of the sleeve by rotation of the same about the awning-canvas-shaft axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of such known awnings, the awning-canvas shaft is encased by a sleeve which encloses it. With the awning retracted, the awning canvas is thus protected against external environmental influences.
The awning canvas is extended and retracted again through the slit-like opening.
It is often desirable for the awning canvas to be extended out of the sleeve not horizontally but usually in a downwardly inclined manner in the direction of gravitational force, for example, at an angle of inclination of 30°, 40°, 50° or more, depending on the customer's wishes.
Since the slit-like opening in the sleeve has to be kept as narrow as possible, the awning canvas would brush along an edge of the slit opening. If the slit opening were oriented, for example, such that the awning canvas, when extended horizontally, could extend out of the slit in a contact-free manner, the awning canvas would brush along the bottom slit end in the case of it being inclined. Furthermore, it would not be possible for the opening-out rod at the opening-out end of the awning canvas to be advanced right up to the slit opening.
Provision is thus made for the sleeve to be configured such that it can be rotated about the awning-canvas-shaft axis, with the result that the slit-like opening can be oriented in accordance with the desired angle of inclination.
In the case of a known design, this adjustability is achieved such that two diametrically opposite stay bolts project axially laterally from the sleeve, it being possible for said stay bolts to be displaced in corresponding circumferential slots in the lateral holder which extends over a certain circumferential angle. In the desired rotary position, the stay bolts are then secured by clamping via lock nuts which can be screwed in the axial direction from the outside. The adjusting angles here extend approximately up to 55°.
The installation procedure is such that, once the awning has been installed, these lock nuts are released and the sleeve is rotated, in accordance with the customer's wishes, into the desired extension inclination of the awning canvas, and the lock nuts are then screwed tight again.
The disadvantage with this securing principle, is that, over the long term, the sleeve can rotate relative to the holder. When awnings are extended, gusts of wind subject them to considerable forces which, despite the adjusting screws being firmly tightened, may result in the inclination being adjusted. In particular, in the case of very wide awnings which can be extended to a very great extent, the extended awning-canvas surface provides a considerable surface area on which such forces can act.
A further disadvantage is that all the components of an awning are usually coated with materials which have a very smooth surface. This is carried out not just for the sake of the visual appearance, but also so that the awnings exposed to the environmental influences do not gradually become soiled in an unsightly manner as a result of dirt adhering to rough surfaces. These smooth surfaces aid rotation of the sleeve when the awning is blown upwards by gusts of wind.
If the customer changes his/her mind in respect of the inclination setting, it is necessary, in order for it to be possible to carry out the manipulations which are necessary in the axial direction, to remove lateral end caps in order to gain access correspondingly.
If the awning extends over the entire width of a balcony projecting from a wall of a building, it is thus necessary to carry out manipulations which involve reaching laterally beyond the balcony, which constitutes a risk for the person carrying out the manipulations and should thus not be carried out by the customer himself/herself.
Approaches to the solution have been sought to the effect of configuring the adjusting arrangement such that, as seen from the radial direction, correspondingly directed manipulations are possible for adjusting purposes.
It is then necessary, however, to provide corresponding mechanisms which convert these manipulations into rotary movements of the sleeve.
However, it is an aim for cassette awnings and sleeve awnings to be designed to be as narrow as possible and with as little bulk as possible, that is to say, to depart from the large-volume box awnings and ultimately to provide a structure which is determined essentially by the outer contour of the narrow sleeve, or, in the case of cassette awnings, by the contour of the cassette which additionally covers the arms, this usually being carried out by the opening-out profile of the opening-out rod.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an awning, with an arrangement for adjusting the inclination of the sleeve, which allows straightforward and permanently remaining adjustment of the inclination and is not bulky.